


Neighbor AU

by Mostly_Marvel_Musings



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Chubby Thor (Marvel), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Hurt Thor (Marvel), Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostly_Marvel_Musings/pseuds/Mostly_Marvel_Musings
Summary: This is a neighbor AU as a part of the Thor Bingo series on Tumblr.
Relationships: Korg of Krona & Thor, Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Neighbor AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is a neighbor AU as a part of the Thor Bingo series on Tumblr.

This was the last straw. You were beyond irritated at this point. Your next door neighbours were screaming and hooting like hooligans, making a bad day even worse.

You’d had a long day in the office, things weren’t going according to your plan, you fought with a co-worker about leaving trash outside your office door, you managed to spill mayonnaise from your sandwich at lunch over the collar of your dark shirt, and on your way back your car got rear-ended, nothing too severe but the perpetrator didn’t even have the balls to apologise; so yes it had been a rather difficult day.

And now to make matters worse, your new neighbours who were heavily into video games and fist fights from what you had the misfortune of overhearing, were back to their routine of shouting and banging on furniture. Normally, you would fall asleep immediately after dinner, effectively blocking out the noises, but today that wasn’t the case. You had to do something.

Cursing under your breath, you took long strides towards your front door, opening the door, you turned to your right and banged on your neighbours door loudly. After a good fifteen minutes the door opened to reveal a tall figure made of stones?

_What the hell?_

You jumped back in horror as the figure looked at you and waved.

_Was he wearing headphones?_

“Hey there. My name is Korg. I’m made of rocks, but don’t let that freak you out. I’m a generally friendly person.” He spoke in a funny voice. You calmed down a little bit, still wary about the fact that this alien man, thing, whatever it was, was speaking as if it were a human.

You were just about gathering courage to speak to him when a clearly drunk, booming voice came from the inside of their apartment.

“Is that the pizza man Korg?”

You frowned as the voice sounded surprisingly familiar, but you couldn’t place it as yet.

“It’s a Midgardian lady who seems to not speak at all, maybe asking for help?” Korg looked between you and inside where you assumed this ‘Thor’ was.

You cleared your throat, finally finding your voice as you spoke sternly, “Well you lot are making a lot of noise in there. I’m having trouble sleeping. Would you mind keeping it down?”

Another large man stepped next to Korg. Overgrown beard, dirty blonde locks that looked like they hadn’t been washed in days, months probably, and a fuzzy sweater barely covering his huge pot belly. He took a long swig from a beer bottle before turning to spot you.

“Apologies lady- well I don’t know your name. We were playing Fortnite. Do you play?”

This man was clearly hammered, slurred speech and the overwhelming alcohol stench was evidence enough. You made a face of disgust before stepping back, “I’m warning you, keep your cheering and banging noises down. Some people like to sleep at night. Goodbye.”

Slamming your door shut, you walked back to the bedroom and got in bed. Huffing, you turned the lights off and closed your eyes, in hopes that you’d fall asleep soon.

…

On Sunday, you woke up later than usual. The sun was glaring through your curtains, compelling you to arise. You had just turned your coffee machine on and were taking out eggs from the fridge, when a loud crash against the adjacent wall startled you.

_What now?_

Managing to save the eggs from falling, you went about making breakfast as usual. You just assumed it was your obnoxious neighbour, probably must’ve broken another piece of furniture because someone lost in a stupid video game.

A little while later you heard three loud knocks on the door. You answered it to find Thor standing in front of you, wearing yet another fluffy pyjama set, holding an empty coffee pot.

“I wanted to apologise for the noise Lady-, I still don’t know your name. I was making coffee but I broke the machine instead.”

He looked down at the coffee pot with a frown and looked back at you. It was only then you noticed his mismatched eyes; one was brown and the other electric blue.

“I’m truly sorry for the disruption caused. It won’t happen again, I give you my word.” He apologised again, sounding very genuine.

“Apology accepted.” You said with a small smile and a nod. He seemed very relieved to hear that, his face lighting up instantly.

He swung the coffee pot as he was saying goodbye, but ended up shattering the glass against your door mantle, making you jump back. You hadn’t seen a man so clumsy and unsure of himself.

“Oh no. Allow me to apologise again Lady-”

“It’s okay, it was an accident. And it’s (Y/N). Do you want to come in for a coffee? I just put a fresh pot on anyway.”

The man looked like he was desperately in need of a friend and maybe a few good showers, nevertheless he seemed nice. The least you could do was offer him some coffee.

“Careful not to step on the glass, I’ll clean it up later.” You assured him, as he bent to pick up the fallen pieces.

He followed you into the kitchen, you filled two mugs with the freshly brewed coffee while he took a seat on the breakfast chair reluctantly, the chair too small for his huge figure.

“Thank you, Lady (Y/N). You are too kind.” He gratefully accepted the cup from you with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“You’re quite welcome, Thor” leaning back against the counter behind, you gave him a reassuring smile as you sipped on your coffee. Silence hung heavy in the air, no one said anything.

You asked him about himself as he seemed quite apprehensive about starting a conversation, he answered every question you had earnestly without revealing too much about his past; you didn’t push him further, knowing he’d open up eventually.

There was something about him, the way he spoke about some things of his past with such passion and fondness, making you ponder what awful things he’s gone through that made him the man he was now, so hesitant, aloof, miserable.

You wanted to finding out.

…

**Author's Note:**

> I wish to do a Part 2 of this. Chubby Thor deserves all the love. What do y’all think? Let me know!


End file.
